


THE WITCHER AND HIS SON

by Dessiel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gerald is a good father, Jaskier is a good son, Other, cirilla is a good queen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: Gerald de Rivia encontró a un bebe abandonado en la costa y lo adopto como propioJaskier posee magia y su padre le entrenara y ayudara a controlarlapero no todo es color de rosa en la vida de un brujo y su hijoo si?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.-

Julian tenía 5 años cuando su padre le confesó que, de hecho él no era su verdadero padre. 

Dígase lo que quieran de Julian, pero a sus cortos 5 años, tonto no era, él y su padre eran muy diferentes, y la confesión que le estaba haciendo realmente no lo sorprendía mucho, su padre le contó que en uno de sus tantas idas y venidas, escucho el llanto de un bebe cerca de la playa por la que pasaba, al acercarse lo encontró envuelto en solo una manta, probablemente esperando que el poco abrigo acabara pronto con su vida.

Cuando Julian pregunto porque, su padre le explico que existen criaturas llamadas sirenas, esto Julian también lo conocía, puesto que su padre había dedicado buena parte de su corta vida en enseñarle a leer y escribir. Le contó que las sirenas cuando tienen bebes que son niños, los dejan abandonados , pues las sirenas son solo mujeres, la mayoría de los niños mueren ahogados, pero el destino quiso que su padre lo salvara, Julian estaba agradecido del destino.

Julian tenía 7 años cuando su padre le dijo que el tenia magia.

Dígase lo que quiera de Julian, pero a sus 7 años era un joven muy perceptivo. Su padre le contó que al ser mitad sirena, su voz tenia magia, a Julian le gustaba cantar, lo hacía feliz, sin embargo un día cantando cerca de la casa donde vivía con su padre, un ciervo se le acerco, lo cual le sorprendió, pero luego se fijó que no solo era el ciervo, también había un conejo y un par de ardillas, todas congeladas al escuchar su voz. Cuando se detuvo los animales parecieron salir de su trance y salieron huyendo. Su padre le contó que necesitaría entrenamiento, Julian estaba contento. Podría ser como su padre.

Julian tenía 10 años cuando su padre le dijo que ya era momento de empezar su viaje.

Julian no cabía en su gozo, por fin podría ser como su padre, a pesar de las diferencias físicas, su padre le dijo que eso no impediría que cumpliera con su entrenamiento.  
Su padre era todo lo que Julian no era, tenía los hombros anchos y una espalda fuerte, sus brazos eran grandes y musculosos, a Julian le gustaba colgarse de ellos cuando era pequeño.

Julian en cambio era delgado y esbelto, sus brazos largos y delicados, pero su padre le dijo que lo que no tenía en fuerza lo ganaba en velocidad y que con sus poderes podía ganar fuerza de otro tipo. Eso hizo sonreír a Julian y su padre sonrió con él.

El día en que partieron, el padre le de julian le dijo que tenía que elegir un nombre propio, Julian lo miro extraño, a él le gustaba su nombre “tú me diste este nombre” le había dicho a su padre, el cual sonrió y le dijo “vas a empezar una nueva vida hijo, necesitas un nuevo nombre”. Después de pensarlo mucho miro a su padre y le dijo “Jaskier”, su padre lo miro nuevamente y le dijo “Jaskier será” 

\- Padre ¿tú también tienes 2 nombres? -Pregunto Julian 

-Puede ser – contesto su padre – mis padres seguramente me dieron uno, pero ya no lo recuerdo, mi nombre me lo dio mi maestro. 

Luego su padre permaneció en silencio, Julian sabía que la conversación había terminado, su padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, la mayoría de las personas que los conocían decían que Julian hablaba por los dos. Aquello le hizo sonreír, vio como su padre lo miraba de reojo con una ceja alzada, Julian solo volvió a sonreír, su padre movió la cabeza y siguió su camino

su padre no era conocido por se un hombre de muchas palabras 

Después de todo su padre era Gerald de Rivia 

***********************************************************************************************************

gracias por leer


	2. 2.-

Gerald recorría los distintos poblados en busca de monstruos a los cuales matar, obviamente por la cantidad de monedas correspondiente.

El brujo era conocido por su carácter apático y no se le conocía amigo alguno, por lo que cuando se empezó a correr el rumor de que dicho brujo recorría los caminos ahora acompañado de un joven, el cual contaban en las tabernas donde se detenían, se refería a él como “padre o papá” 

Algunos dudaban que fuera realmente el hijo del brujo, pero el chico poseía magia eso era claro, otros decían que el brujo había embrujado a la madre de la criatura para luego reclamar al niño para sí, otros mal intencionados decían que el brujo usaba al niño para actos a los cuales ningún niño debía ser sometido.

Jaskier no entendía como la gente podía decir esos tipos de cosas sobre su padre, Gerald, si bien era estoico y no hablaba con nadie, excepto con contratista de turno, era muy cariñoso con él, o por lo menos todo lo que un brujo puede llegar a hacer.

Gerald se preocupaba por él, jamás pasaba hambre o frio, si se lastimaba en alguna pelea, su padre lo curaba, luego lo regañaba por su imprudencia para después señalar lo que debía hacer para evitar que la situación se repitiera y finalmente le permitía dormir abrazado a él por la noche 

Jaskier escuchaba de vez en cuando, que la gente decía que su padre por ser brujo era más bestia que hombre, y que por lo tanto no tenía sentimientos, ante esto Jaskier trataba de pensar en alguna vez en la que su padre no haya proyectado alguna emoción, era verdad que siempre se mostraba molesto pero con él era cariñoso, nunca faltaban las palabras de aliento y cuando Jaskier contaba algo particularmente gracioso, su padre le respondía con una sonrisa, Gerald siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

Jaskier recordaba que cuando era pequeño un hombre quiso alejarlo de su padre, recordaba que aquel hombre lo tomo de su brazo y lo arrastraba, él lloraba y gritaba, hasta que su padre llego y lo rescato. El hombre como era de esperarse termino sin cabeza tirado en el bosque. Cuando llegaron de vuelta al campamento su padre lo reviso en busca de heridas y le preguntaba una y otra vez si aquel hombre lo había tocado de alguna manera en que no debía o si lo había golpeado. Jaskier solo movía la cabeza en negación, su padre lo abrazo y le prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie los separara. Jaskier sabía que su padre cumpliría su promesa. 

Un hombre mucho más grande que Jaskier lo tenía contra la pared del establo donde estaba cuidando de Sardinilla mientras su padre cobraba su último trabajo, obviamente Jaskier se defendió, después de todo era hijo de su padre y Gerald no solo le había entado entrenando para defenderse de monstruos, prueba de ello era la nariz quebrada de su atacante. 

Jaskier aun oponía resistencia, su padre siempre le decía que peleara hasta su último aliento. Un clavo de la pared mal colocado se le estaba clavando en la mejilla, provocando un corte del cual ya manaba sangre, Jaskier se dijo de si Nenneke se la veía se pondría furiosa, a ella nunca le gustaba cuando se hacía daño y siempre regañaba a su padre cuando eso sucedía.

Jaskier no noto cuando el cuerpo que lo mantenía contra la pared se alejó de él o cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo hicieron darse vuelta. Su padre estaba frente a él “papá” fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando Gerald lo envolvió en un abrazo, para luego soltarlo e inspeccionarlo mejor.

“estas herido” - dijo su padre, no una pregunta, sino una afirmación 

“es solo un rasguño” - dijo Jaskier , su padre le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos, manos tan grandes como la cara de Jaskier – “que voy a hacer contigo”

“deberías ver como tiene la cara él” - dijo Jaskier, a esto Gerald se dio vuelta alejándose de Jaskier y ver más de cerca al hombre que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo del establo 

“le rompiste la nariz” – dijo Gerald

“yep” – dijo Jaskier, Gerald se volvió y miro a su hijo con algo parecido a orgullo en los ojos - “¿está muerto? – pregunto Jaskier

“no, solo inconsciente, aunque debería cortarle las manos por atreverse a tocarte” – dijo Gerald

“¿papá? - dijo Jaskier

Mmmm – repuesta de Gerald

¿Podemos irnos? – pregunto Jaskier, Geral miro detenidamente a su hijo, luego de un rato, lo tomo de la cintura y lo subió a sardinilla, subiendo detrás de Jaskier, con una mano sujetando al menor y con la otra las riendas

Jaskier lo miro con cara de desconcertado por un momento, por lo general Jaskier caminaba cerca de ellos en los caminos y cuando su padre lo dejaba montar era detrás de él  
-No te acostumbres – fue todo lo que dijo Gerald 

Jaskier sonrió, apoyándose en el cuerpo de su padre.

Jaskier pronto se quedó dormido acunado por el andar de sardinilla y el calor que emanaba su padre

Gerald apretó más el brazo que tenía sujetado a Jaskier para que no callera 

******************************************

Gracias por leer


End file.
